regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Regular KC Undercover: The New Threat
Regular KC Undercover The New Threat is a sequel of Regular KC Undercover and another crossover of regular show and kc undercover. Transcript *(The episode starts at the skies, an Empire Assault Carrier approaches) *(Scene switches to it's interior where a Rabbid shipmaster is seen along with a few Empire forces using their Forerunner consoles on the ship) *'Empire trooper': Shipmaster Tivigh Selopo, we are approaching to this human defense colony site. This is what the 3 humans who now serve and respect us were talking about *'Tivigh': (Cackles) Soon these humans on that site shall perish to our glory. Prepare to speed up the power of our Forerunner engines. *(With the organization!) *Private: Sir! There's an Empire Assault Carrier heading right torwards us! *Agent Johnson: Really?! *Private: Yes sir! *Agent Johnson: I'll send the cooper family to take it down. *(Meanwhile at the park) *Benson: Coopers, I just got a call from the organization. *Craig: What is it? *Benson: They need you're help to take the Empire Assault Carrier down from the skies. *KC: Really? *Benson: Yes KC. *KC: Were on it Benson! Come on guys, let's go! *(Then a girl named Marisa Clark came in and knocks on the door) *Benson: Come in. *Marisa Clark: Hi, I'm Marisa Clark and I'm here to fill in a job application. *Benson: Yes *Marisa Clark: And I'm here to see KC Cooper. *Benson: She just left with her family on a mission. *Marisa Clark: Oh, well, i know that she and her family are spies. *(At The Skies) *Ernie: Target aquired. *Craig: Ok. Ready! Aim! Fire! *(Ernie fired the missle and hit right into the empire assault carrier and explodes) *Everyone: Yeah! Whoo! *KC: We did it! *Kira: Well that was easy right?! *Judy: Uh oh! *KC: Judy, what is it? *Judy: Look! *(A hologram of Tivigh appears as he cackles) *'Tivigh (Hologram)': You humans may have let the Light of Destruction fall to it's demise, but these loyalists inside the ship allowed me to escape so for the only way to please our Lords is to have for we, the Empire, will rise up our Glory of Evil. One more thing, the 3 rivals of yours have sided with us to show some evil respect and shall bring glory and faith. I also brought in some reinforcements incase my carrier has fallen. (Cackles again and his hologram transmissiting ends) *(Suddenly, An empire mothership approches. Then the transmission of Candace Adams, Erica Martin and Abby Martin is on) *Everyone: (gasp) *Candace Adams: Hello Coopers. Remember us?! *Kira: what do you three want?! *Erica: To get our revenge for what you just done to us! *Candace Adams: So now we are working for the Rabbid Empire! *Kira: You won't get away with this! *Candace Adams: Oh, we already have. Bye now. (The transmission goes off) *(The mothership released swarms of Empire fighterships and Empire dropships as they were approaching) *KC: Guys, were gonna need some help. *(Meanwhile at the mothership) *Candace Adams: My lords, once we clear out the organization, it will be no more. *Abby: Uh, you can say that again. The coopers and the organization had bought their own reinforcements. *Candace Adams: What!?!!!! *(the organization released many fighterships and fighter jets as they are approaching) *(Some Empire dropships approached to the base and released many Empire forces) Trivia *KC Cooper's best friend Marisa Clark got a job at the park after she knows KC and her family are spies. *Candace Adams, Erica Martin and Abby Martin are working for their bosses the Rabbid Empire. *The Organization got a job at the park. Category:Episodes Category:Specials Category:Crossovers